poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Dread/Transcript
This is a episode script for Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. (The episode begins with a far away view of the island) (Zoom into the inside of the boy’s side of the loser cabin, on one bunk bed: Brick on the top bunk and Mike on the bottom bunk. On the other bunk: Sam on top bunk and Cameron on the bottom bunk. There’s a mosquito buzzing around, and Mike is mumbling in his sleep as his personalities) Mike: (Mumbling in his sleep, as Chester) There's a storm 'a coming dagnabbit! (Gasps, now as Svetlana) I'm scared! After all zese years, he's going to return! (Gasps, as Vito) Ayo, how we gonna stop this goombah? (Gasps, as Manitoba) Hush it, mates; Mike is waking up! (Wakes up, as his normal self, still groggy; looks around) Uh… huh, wuzzat? You guys say something? (McQueen and the cars are sleeping in a dusty old banged up garage at the side of the cabin) Lightning McQueen: (annoyed) Mater, would you quit it with the snoring? Some of us are trying to sleep. Mater: Sorry. Lightning McQueen: Ugh. I just hope we win today's challenge and get into that hotel garage. Ash Ketchum: But, what I wanted to know is why Ireland Rebel X have saved Gwen yesterday? Chef: (From right outside the cabin door) YO! UP AND AT’EM, MAGGOTS! PIPIN’ HOT BREAKFAST SERVED IN YO FACE!!! (Suddenly a bucket of gruel was tossed at the three of them) Lightning McQueen: Come on, not the bolt. Watch the bolt! Agumon: (eating the gruel) This stuff tastes good though. (The bloated mosquito sloshing, it smashes through the boys’ window and flies past the girls’ side, we pan in on the girl’s cabin; with Zoey on the top and Courtney on the bottom bunks of one bed, and Dawn on the top and Sierra on the bottom bunks of the other, are sleeping peacefully. A sudden flash from Sierra's Smartphone makes Courtney bolt up; awake) Courtney: (Screams) what the heck?! Zoey: (From the top bunk) Courtney? What's wrong? Courtney: What's wrong is we're sharing a cabin with a super fan with a bad case of crazy! (Sierra is tapping away at her Smartphone) Sierra: (Giggles crazily) Hey, Courtney; I've updated the sleeping section of your picture gallery on my fan-site, wheee! Fluttershy: That's cool, Sierra. Iris: What I wanted to know is why did Ireland Rebel X saved Gwen yesterday. Sierra: We may never know. Maybe you girls and the other boys ask him and find out. (Confessional: Sierra) Sierra: I hate to break Chris's rules about smuggling in special items like my cell phone; (proudly shoves her phone into the camera, the background being a photo of Cody in the shower, terrified and holding a towel to himself) -But I have to keep my TD blogs current! (Starts typing) “Zoey's even sweeter than she is on TV. Courtney is even..." (Pauses and looks at the camera) "Courtney-er than ever! (She finishes typing) It's better this way; last time I had a teensy bit of a problem with Internet withdrawal. Without this link to Cody-Wody, I'd probably lose my mind!" (Confessional: Twilight Sparkle) Twilight Sparkle: I have a feeling that Sierra maybe on to that. Maybe, we can ask Ireland Rebel X why he saved Gwen yesterday. (Confessional ends) Sierra: (Carressing her phone as Courtney and Zoey look confused) Oh Internet, never leave me! Chef: Room service, suckers! (Tosses another bucket of sludge through the door, Zoey and Courtney scream out as it covers them) Courtney: What's wrong with you? Chef: (Peeks his head through the door) Here's breakfast! (Chuckles as he scoots away) Sierra: (Grinning, waves at Chef) Thank you, Chef! Courtney: (Speaking to Zoey, wiping the gruel off her face) We've got to win the next challenge and get into that spa hotel! Sierra: (Happily eating the gruel) True love sure does build up an appetite! (So, the Ireland Rebel Alliance, the Legion of Cartoon Heroes and the Reform Squad have come to Ireland Rebel X) Batgirl (DCSHG): Ireland Rebel X, can we talk a minute? Ireland Rebel X: Sure. Robecca Steam: Why did you help Gwen yesterday? You do realize she's on an opposing team, right? Ireland Rebel X: I know. But, even though she's an opposing team, she's still our friend. And, thanks to me as Ripjaws, she's still in competition. Twilight Sparkle: I guess that's what happens when the opposing team member is being saved by some creature in a robot suit! (Confessional: Frankie Stein) Frankie Stein: I guess, Twilight just said that, so that Ireland Rebel X can tell us who he really is. (Confessional ends) (Ireland Rebel X pressed the button and took off his suit to reveal Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Hi guys. Twilight Sparkle: Connor Lacey? Clawdeen Wolf: You're alive? Shaggy: How? Connor Lacey: Well, after Galvatron have sent me down to the lava, when attacked our ship, I was acting crazy. And, I thought my time has ended for sure. But, I transformed into Heatblast to protect myself from the lava and Chris sealed my inside the Ireland Rebel X suit to heal, just like he did to Alejandro. Draculaura: But are your legs asleep like Alejandro's? Connor Lacey: Nope, my legs are wide awake, Draculaura. Frankie Stein: Then how do you explain that your Ultimatrix is still working? Connor Lacey: I guess, it must be lava proof. (Twilight Sparkle looks at Connor Lacey and hugs him) Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad you're alive. Connor Lacey: (Hugs her back) (The entire team hugged him) Frankie Stein: Welcome back, Connor. (Cut to the spa hotel) Scott: Oh I am digging this. I can't wait to be a millionaire. I got up at five AM to watch the releasing of the doves, and I'm just gonna say it, (Tearfully) it was beautiful. (Blows his nose into a napkin) (Duncan sits down next to Scott) Duncan: Yeah, this is the life! (Scott grabs the plate of sausages and starts chowing it down without utensils) And if we keep winning challenges, we can live like this all season! (Raises glass, Scott does the same) To villainy! (They clink their glasses) Gwen: (moping) Yeah, villainy... Duncan: (Slightly concerned) 'Sup with you, Pasty? Gwen: (Looks up, stuttering) Wha-oh, uh, nothing, just, uh, y'know, wondering how Lightning's doing on Boney Island? (Cut to Boney Island with stormy skies, lightning crackling up above. Lightning is crouching on a rock and clutching a stick, determinedly scanning the water below him. A catfish swims by Lightning's rock, and he swings his stick into the water, sending the fish flying out of the water and landing on the beach) Lightning: Ha, fish, you've been struck by Lightning! (One of the monster geese that inhabit Boney Island flies by, grabbing the fish in its mouth) Oh no you don't (leaps off the rock and grabs the other end of the fish, playing tug of war with the goose, the goose pulls him off camera. A bunch of punching and painful squawks are heard. Lightning walks back on screen carrying the battered dead catfish in his hand, victorious) WHOO! (Eats the fish in one bite. Then his stomach gurgles) Sha-dang, this fishy is swimming back upstream! (His cheeks bulge and he runs behind a rock to puke) (Cut back to the hotel, Jo is now sitting in between Anne Maria and Duncan. The butler lays a plate of steaks in front of Jo) Jo: I just hope Lightning doesn't find the invincibility statue, if we don't vote him off soon, he'll be too strong for us to beat later! Scott: (Contemplating) So maybe we should do it right away...Throw the next challenge. Jo: Pfft. And, give up all this? No way! Scott: (Snickers) either way, this is sweet! You know what I slept on last night? (In delight) A pillow! Filled with feathers! (Frowns) Back on the farm, it's a burlap sack filled with small animals. You ever have a pillow bite your face? Duncan: (Looks around) not recently. Jo: I'd like to enjoy my breakfast now. And that will require you to stop talking. Galvatron (G1): I highly doubt we're going to lose. Granny Goodness: I agree with you, Galvatron. Toralei Stripe: I know he's a jerk and all, but I've gotta admit, that Lightning makes me hotter than July. Jackson Storm: He's still our and we need one of our Vultures to win. (Cut to the spa hotel's massage table, where Alejandro is in his speed-o, getting a leg massage from a female intern; Heather sitting nearby) Heather: Quit hogging the masseuse! Alejandro: (sighs) I'm sure her hands are magical, if only I could feel them. Heather: (Looking suspiciously at him) Seriously? Your legs are still asleep? Alejandro: I don't know if they'll ever wake up. (Looks up at Heather; eyebrows covered in tape, his face much cleaner than it was last episode, and his hair back to the length it was in World Tour) I was squashed into that robot suit for an entire 2 years, which you would know since you were the one who PUSHED ME OFF THE VOLCANO!!! Heather: It's not like I burnt you with the lava! (Notices the covered up eyebrows) Are you getting your eyebrows waxed? Wow...